KS-23
|type= Shotgun/Carbine |is_ranged=yes |is_bladed= |is_explosive= |is_artillery= |is_vehicle= |is_missile= |is_UK= |service= 1970s-present |used_by= |wars= |designer= |design_date= |manufacturer=TsNII-Tochmash |unit_cost= |production_date= |number= |variants=KS-23M KS-23K TOZ-123 |spec_label=KS-23M |weight= 3.85 kg |length= 1.04 m |part_length= 500 mm |width= |height= |diameter= |crew= |cartridge= |caliber=23 mm |barrels= |action= Pump action |rate= |velocity= |range= |max_range= |feed= 3 rd underbarrel tube |sights= |breech= |recoil= |carriage= |elevation= |traverse= |blade_type= |hilt_type= |sheath_type= |head_type= |haft_type= |filling= |filling_weight= |detonation= |yield= |armour= |primary_armament= |secondary_armament= |engine= |engine_power= |pw_ratio= |transmission= |payload_capacity= |suspension= |clearance= |wingspan= |propellant= |fuel_capacity= |vehicle_range= |ceiling= |altitude= |boost= |speed= |guidance= |steering= |accuracy= |launch_platform= |transport= }} The KS-23 is a Russian shotgun, although because it uses a rifled barrel it is officially designated by the Russian military as a carbine. KS stands for Karabin Spetsialnyj, "Special Carbine". It is renowned for its large caliber, firing a 23 mm round, which in standard usage equates to approximately 4 gauge, making it the most powerful shotgun in use today. By comparison, the Nudelman-Rikhter NR-23 cannon uses a 23 mm round, as does the ZSU-23-4 self-propelled anti-aircraft weapons system. History The KS-23 was designed in the 1970s for suppressing prison riots. It was created by TsNII-Tochmash, a key Russian weapons developer, for the Russian Ministry of Internal Affairs (MVD). The barrel for the KS-23 was made from 23 mm anti-aircraft gun barrels that were rejected due to manufacturing flaws. These rejected barrels were deemed to be acceptable for the lower stress of firing slugs and less-lethal rounds, and thus were cut down in length for use as shotgun barrels. The KS-23 began to see use during the mid-1980s by several MVD forces. During the 1990s, research was made into improving the original design to make it usable in confined indoor areas. Two prototypes were proposed, the KS-23M and KS-23K, although only the M version saw use. Today, both the standard KS-23 and the KS-23M are in use by Russian law enforcement. Ammunition The KS-23 was created with the capability to fire several different types of ammunition, listed below: * "Shrapnel-10" buckshot round with 10-meter effective range * "Shrapnel-25" buckshot round with 25-meter effective range * "Barricade" cartridge with solid steel projectile able to destroy the engine block of a car at up to 100 meters. * "Wave-R" rubber less-lethal cartridge * "Bird cherry" tear gas grenade with CN agent * "Lilac" tear gas grenade with CS agent * "Star" flash-bang round Later, two add-on muzzle mortars were produced, the 36mm Nasadka-6 and 82mm Nasadka-12, bringing with them several new ammunition types: * Blank grenade launching cartridge to be used with muzzle mortars * 36mm "Cheremukha-6" tear gas grenade * 82mm "Cheremukha-12" "high-efficiency" tear gas grenade for use on open areas Variants KS-23M The KS-23M includes a detachable wire buttstock and shortened barrel, as opposed to the fixed wooden stock on standard KS-23s. KS-23K The KS-23K is a redesigned KS-23 that features a bullpup layout. There is also an extended box magazine that holds 6 shells instead of the 3 shells seen on the other models. TOZ-123 This civilian version features a smoothbore design, making it more similar to a traditional shotgun, and is chambered in standard 4-gauge. References * External links * Modern Firearms: KS-23 riot shotgun / carbine * Security Arms: KS-23 Shotgun * Bellum Armory: TsNII-Tochmash KS-23 Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:General Subjects Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Shotguns